The present invention relates to a lock assembly for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a lock assembly for the gear shifter of a vehicle.
To prevent theft of vehicles, different types of locks are used to lock, e.g., the steering wheel and/or the braking pedal and the gear shifter. Conventional locks used in vehicles are, however, cumbersome to operate and sometimes tend to be disabled as they are accessible. Therefore, the present invention provides a hidden-type lock assembly for the gear shifter to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.